JE chapter 3
Journey to Earth chapter 3 Nappa: are we there yet? Vegeta: NO Nappa: are we(CRASH) Vegeta: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?!?! Nappa: we crashed on a planet Vegeta. Vegeta: I KNOW THAT YOU IMBECILE! Nappa: then why did you ask? Vegeta:..well....uh...i...SHUT UP!!! Nappa: I see little green men outside the ship Vegeta. Vegeta:Nappa, theres no such thing as little green men. Nappa: then what do you call those guys outside? (Our dynamic duo landed on planet Namek, and Namekians start poking at the spaceships) Namek child: Mommy, are dose saiyins? Namek mom: No, theres no such thing as saiyens. Nappa: hear that Vegeta? We dont exist! Vegeta:(slowly sneaks out of ship and away from Nappa) Nappa: But that means I'm not here, but i am which im not un here inside the out um.... uh..... heh, were'd vegeta go? (Using his super speed, Vegeta quickly runs to the other side of the planet) Vegeta: Thank goodness im away from that idiot. Nappa: Hi Vegeta: ACK!! HOW DID YOU GET THERE? Nappa: Freeza gave me a ride on his back. Freeza: Hello Vegeta. I thought you were supposed to destroy that ring shaped halo planet today. Vegeta: Well, um, i just was gonna help Raditz with that other planet. Freeza: oh, okay. Well, i understand why RADITZ would need help. Carry on. Vegeta: (incredibly nervous) Thank you great Freeza. Your very merciful and- Freeza: im this close to changing my mind and killing you. Vegeta: bye now (flies away screaming his head off) Nappa: Hey Freeza. Freeza: what? Nappa: whatcha doin here on the planet of little green people anyway? Freeza: Oh nothing. Just searching for seven dragonballs that can grant any wish. there where some on that planet Raditz was gona destroy to, but i just wanted the ones here on this planet. Nappa: you talk a lot Freeza. Freeza: that was very rude. You dont get any more cookies today. Nappa: (runs after Vegeta crying). at the space ship. Vegeta: stop crying you idiot, your making me look bad in front of the namekians. Namekians: so are you guys saiyens, or- (NAPPA ESPLODES ENTIRE GROUP OF NAMEKS) Vegeta: Nappa! Behave yourself! Nappa: Sorry Vegeta. Vegeta: ill let it slide this time. Anyway, i have a new reason to go to earth. Nappa: whats that Vegeta? Vegeta: Freeza just told you! The DragonBalls! We can use them to make a wish. Nappa: yah! We can wish for pandas! Vegeta:... Vegeta: NO YOU IMBECILE!!! We'll use them to wish back the Saiyens Freeza may or may not have killed...and maybe wish for immortality while we're at it. Nappa: oh. okay. Nappa: hey, how did you know about the Dragonballz? Freeza said it to me, not you. Vegeta: (insert plot device that makes sense here) Nappa: Oh! That makes perfect sense! Vegeta: just get in the space ship. I want to get to that planet... uh... what was that planet called again? Nappa: its called Earth Vegeta! Vegeta: oh. okay thanks. (and so they blast off) Nappa: Hey Vegeta? Vegeta: what? Nappa: where are we going again?